


Fundy Joins The SBi Home

by KrakenWolfFics



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakenWolfFics/pseuds/KrakenWolfFics
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_little_hazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_hazy/gifts).



Philza is slightly worried at the moment, they've been driving for over half an hour and Fundy hasn't spoken a word, he's just sitting there staring out the window with his arms crossed, he almost looks angry at something but Phil doesn't know what.  
But what worries Phil is that the kid doesn't look nervous or worried, he's being uprooted from another foster home to another one an hour away, and he's just sitting there nonchalantly. 

The rest of the drive goes in silence and it doesn't ease Phil’s worries, they're 5 minutes away now and Fundy still hasn't spoken a word, and Phil doesn't want to push him into it.

“Alright Fundy before we go on I want to give you the rundown, you gonna be staying with Will in his room until we can clear out your own, Will can be slightly over the top sometimes so just tell me if it's overwhelming” 

Fundy only grunts in response, so Phil continues 

“I’ve got 3 other sons, Techno, Ranboo and Tommy, you might find Tech a little intimidating but don't let them scare you, he's just a big softie, then there's Ranboo, he's an enderman hybrid but he's harmless, and finally there's Tommy, he likes to scream and shout a lot but if that's too much for you ask him to be a bit quieter, he's a nice kid when you look past it”

Phil pauses for a moment, waiting for any sort of response from Fundy.

“Yeah” is all he gets before Fundy goes back to staring out the window.

Fundy is uncomfortable, his new foster father, Phil keeps doing these...small things that just put him off, he's talking gently to Fundy and trying to consider his feelings over his sons….. and he's guiding him gently to the door, a hand on the small of his back pushing him along… He doesn't understand why he's putting so much effort in.

Phil clears his throat, slapping his hands together 

“Alright, mate! Are you ready to go in? The other little shits are probably dying to meet you”

Fundy fiddles with his hat, he doesn't know why anyone would be so excited to meet their temporary guest.

Phil thinks that went well, nobody had said anything uncomfortable and Tommy hadn't deafened Fundy quite yet, he was surprised with Wilbur though, who seemed oddly willing to help him here, he'd grabbed Fundy’s hand and lead him out into the hallway to show him around and Phil is grateful his son is making the effort to make Fundy feel welcome.

It's been a week since Fundy joined the family and Wilbur is concerned because he still barely knows Fundy, he's been shutting everyone out and is just a husk of a person, he's barely spoken any other words other than “Yes” or “No” and it makes Wilbur feel like there's a barrier between Fundy and his family.

“Mate” Wilbur starts gently “you gonna have to come out of the room sooner than later, Dad’s gonna put a movie on and it would be kind of sad if you sat here on your own when you could join us” He puts it bluntly.

“I know it's all a lot and there's a lot to get used to but your gonna be here for a while, I better see you out here in 5 minutes “

Phil is, to put it lightly, shocked when halfway through the first movie the door of Wilbur and Fundy’s room opens slowly, and Fundy comes out of it and sits himself down beside Wilbur.

“Nice of you to join us mate, Techno’s making popcorn “

And for the first time in a week, Wilbur sees Fundy smile.

Fundy feels gentle hands scratch behind his ears as his vision starts to even out, and he slowly starts to open his eyes, his traitor instincts letting out a small “yiff” at the contact, his body cuddling in closer to the warmth.

The next time he wakes he's hovering above the floor, strong hands gently laying him down into a bed, and his mind screams out at him as his head throbs in pain  
Why were they being so kind to him why did he let himself get so close he didn't want this- his breath catches in his throat as his mind forces words out of his mouth  
“Idiot-your so stupid why did you have to be so weak, -let yourself get close to them, they're going to leave methey'regonnaleaveyou-”

“Fundy” Wilbur starts “Fundy mate your gonna have to breathe me with come on you know how to do that right, come on following my count”

“1”  
Inhalexhaleinhaleexhale

“2”  
Inhalexhale

3”  
Inhale

4”  
Exhale as 

Eventually, his breathing evens out, his throat feels scratchy and he feels so drained that he doesn't want to open his eyes.

“Fundy” a gentle voice. “Fundy mate I don't know what that was about but you're going to have to listen to me for a second you idiot”

“Me, Techno, Tommy and Ranboo, we're all foster kids, some of us have been here for year's, Phil has never threatened to send us back ok, if you want to be here this is gonna be your home from now on”

“Home” Fundy repeats, the word feels foreign 

“Yeah, Home, no more foster homes bud, it's over now, we're all gonna be here when you wake up” 

He feels guiding hand remove his hat and he almost panics again as his furry ears stand out perfectly visible for Wilbur to see, but instead of harsh words or pain, he feels a hand go behind his ears and gently scratch.

“Go to sleep Champion” and Fundy falls asleep in his new home.


	2. Binding

Phil had started to notice things, they've been gradually starting to see more of Fundy, he's started to come down for dinner and join them for movie nights, even if he's still not very comfortable around Tommy, Ranboo and Techno, it’s nice to see, that Fundy has started to warm up to the family, but now that he's seeing more of Fundy he's also noticing some things about him.

The main thing he notes is that Fundy still doesn't trust them very much, even though he's coming down to join them for Family time, he doesn't talk much to them, he'll just stay glued to Wilbur, whispering things into his ears as the two laughs about whatever he had just said.

Phil is happy that Fundy has started to speak up more and not be entirely antisocial, he just wished it was with someone else other than Wilbur., he just hopes that it comes in due time.

The second thing he notices comes to him one night when all of the kids are in bed, Phil is just sitting at his desk, using the spare time he has before he goes to bed to scroll through social media to laugh at stupid people when the door creaks open slowly, creaking loudly.

“Dad....there’s something up with Fundy”

The only thing he can feel his pain, his chest feels like it's on fire and tears run down his face, he tries to bite down on his lip to muffle the scream that wants to escape but his sharp canine teeth do nothing but rip at the skin, and it only serves to make him scream louder.

There's someone else in the room, he thinks, he feels a hand pull his arms from his chest but he can't separate it from the searing pain that makes it feel like he's being ripped open, his eyes roll into the back of his head and he only sees black.

“Dad! Dad, he's waking up look!”

“Yes, Tommy I can see! Quiet down would you”

Fundy groggily opens his eyes, adjusting to the room as a flash of white temporarily blinds him, his head wincing at the brightness, he can feel a hand carding through his fur, scratching behind his ears and another pair rubbing his fur.

“Morning mate... You gave us a bit of a scare”

Fundy opens his eyes and the first thing he notes is, this isn't his and Wilbur’s room, Ranboo is passed out in the corner on a shitty folding chair, his head on Techno’s lap, who’s petting his hair idly and scrolling through his phone.

The next person he can see is Tommy, who’s chatting excitedly with another boy he's never met before... are those goat horns?

And then there's the pair of hands playing around with his fur gently, he can't make out a face but he notices a distinct yellow sweater.

“Hey Champion,” The voice says dazed, looking up to see the tired faces of Wilbur and Philza.

“Wilbur? Where the fuck are we right now.” He says, his eyes trying to focus to find some distinct feature of the room.

“We’re in the hospital mate” Another voice chimes in, one he's never heard before, and he finally notices the other two people in the room, a girl with pink bubblegum hair, and a boy with curly hair like Wilbur’s, with a crown on his head?

“I’m Eret, I go by any pronouns, and this is Niki”

The pink-haired girl smiles at him, waving at him rapidly as Eret continues

“Do you remember anything?” He asks, standing up and looming over Fundy’s bed.

“I...I remember I was watching some movies with everyone... And I think someone carried me to bed...and then everything hurt and I couldn't breathe.”

Eret nods, beckoning Phil forward who sits on the edge of the bed.

“Hey mate....” He starts, taking a few moments to piece together the right words.

“So Eret was explaining some stuff to me... about gender and stuff, Fundy, mate. Why didn't you tell me your Transgender?”

Phil sits there patiently, waiting for a response before Fundy starts to cry.

“Yo-You” Fundy stutters over his words, choking on air

“You weren't supposed to find out, it's wrong and now your gonna send me back!” He sobs, Philza’s heartbreaking at the sight.

“Mate...I'd never send you back for being what you want to be, I can't believe you'd ever think that” Phil gently grabs Fundy’s hand, and oh God now he's crying as well.

“I’ve never sent a kid back and you're not going to be the exception all because you want to be who you are” Philza finishes, as Wilbur wrapped Fundy into a hug, muttering soothing words until the boy wears himself out crying, going limp in Wilbur’s arms.

The next time Fundy wakes, there's only two people in the room, the crown boy? Eret he remembers, and Phil.

Philza smiles, petting Fundy behind the ears 

“Welcome back to the land of the living bud, I wanted to be here when you woke up but Eret here has something he wanted to talk with you about, will you be alright if I step out for a few minutes?”

Fundy nods, burying his head in the crook of Phil’s neck, before letting go, collapsing back against the comfy hospital bed, Eret seating himself in the chair beside the bee, ready to chew Fundy out for binding for too long.


End file.
